Many conventional torque transfer devices including both clutch and brake units are equipped with a disk carrier in which at least one disk is located for an outer clutch and/or brake unit and at least one further disk is located for an inner clutch and/or brake unit. The inner and outer disks are usually connected with the disk carrier by means of a spline tooth engagement. Therefore two different disks are required for two clutch and/or brake units, that are connected, fixed against rotation, with one component, the disk carrier.
Accordingly, there is a clear need in the art to define a clutch and/or brake unit of the aforementioned type that is provided with a simplified configuration and that can be manufactured simply and at low cost.